


Fucking Warship

by ElvenSorceress



Series: Not All Treasure [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashback, Gap Filler, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint wakes on a beach, alive, and with the treasure closer than ever. Silver endeavors to help him take over the Spanish warship, and Flint has revelations about their relationship.  </p><p>*This post contains a link to a compilation of the Not All Treasure series :) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This work has been compiled into one post.

[ Click here to read Chapter 8: Fucking Warship part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5792284/chapters/13350220)


	2. Chapter 2

This work has been compiled into one post.

[ Click here to read Chapter 9: Fucking Warship part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5792284/chapters/13350229)


End file.
